Hataraku Maou-sama Fanfiction
by KawaiiChii-chan
Summary: Hataraku Maou-sama Fanfiction I dedicate this to my friend at Singapore :) Genres: Comedy, Romance, Fanfic
1. Meet the Characters

Hello there guys! :) I'm KawaiiChi-chan

This is my first time doing this story . I love this anime though, I really enjoy the anime and is still waiting for the season two of it (Excuse me, I'm not good at English)

Anyways, ...

Meet the characters first before the Introduction :)

Maō Sadaō - He's demon king at Ente Isla . His real name was Jacob Satan.

Emi Yusa- She's the Hero who wants to defeat the Demon King. Half - human Half- Angel

Ashiya Shirō- He's one of Demon General of the Demon King. Real name was Alciel

Chiho Sasaki- She was a co-worker at MgRonald's with Maou, She fell inlove for Maou.

Hanzō Urushihara- He's one of the Demon Generals of Maou. He's neet. Real name was Lucifer

Suzuno Kamazuki- She's a assasin from Ente Isla. Real name is Crestia Bell

Alas=Ramus- She's a yesod from Ente Isla. Violet haired and eyes too. She anointed Maou and Emi to be her parents (Mama and Papa)

(I do 3 OC and my friend 1 OC)

Miyazuki Kurosa - She's 11 years old, She's half-demon and half-angel who have heterochromatic eyes. She became Lucifer's servant right after he killed her Mother

Yuki Hyobō- He's a 15 years old, who lives in a prison with no parents even no friends

Himeko Haruka - She's 14 years old , who lives with her half-sister and fell inlove to Yuki since they met in a canteen in the prison.

Fuyuko Justina- She's 14 years old, who lives with her cousin, She had no friends and she didn't see a playground since young age. She came in the prison when Yuki is going to escape the prison . Fuyuko's older sister was Emi (Emilia). She fights Yuki

when they are in prison.

That's our 4 OC Characters. Miyazuki Kurosa is from my friend from Singapore:D (She loves Hataraku Maou-sama and she loves Hanzo Urushihara)

That's all Guys! . :) (I'm doing the cover xD)


	2. Introduction

Miyazuki Kurosa POV

I was a half-angel and a half-demon.. I'm not sure what they call it but..my father was a demon, but yet he died in a war, which caused me to only have my Mother. They gave me the name

"Cross"...I'm not really fond of that name. Plus, even being a half angel AND ANGEL HAVE WINGS, and half demon DEMON HAVE WINGS TOO, I dont have any...Anyways, Mother brought me to Heaven to focus on being an angel, since I'm a half demon, I still need to be "innocent". No one knows I'm a half-demon,though. My hair was sky-blue,just like other angels. During that time I was a little girl, looking like a..5 year old? Yep. I needed to follow Mother everywhere, whenever she was talking to the Archangels, even Lucifer, who was the highest ranked angel in Heaven. I usually hide behind Mother. I've always closed my eyes as they were heterochromatic, Blue on the right and red on the left. It's pretty weird. I've always looked up to Lucifer, just like the other angels. I've always wanted to be the highest-ranked angel, but I couldn't. I continued listening to their conversation while hiding behind Mother's back, just like always.

A while later, "By the way.. Who's that little girl behind you?" Lucifer asked.

Mother glanced behind her to look at me, " Oh, she's my daughter, she isn't fully an Angel.. But she always wanted to be like you!"

MOTHER STOP EMBARRESING ME!, I thought in my head.

I continued to let my eyes stay shut. Mother then told me that she needed to continue with her work, leaving me with you-know-who. Being the little girl I was, I stayed quiet, making the background awkward. A few awkward moments later I felt a hand patting my head.

"I heard you wanted to be just like me,huh?". He patting my head made my eyes open a little, and it made him see my heterochromatic-colored eyes. I looked through the corner of my eye to see Lucifer's eyes widened. I felt embarrassed for awhile and mumbled a 'sorry' and looked away. He then bent down to reach my height and smiles,

"Your eyes are beautiful.". I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted as Mother called my name. I looked at Lucifer for a few seconds, ran towards Mother and went off.

A few years later, there was an announcement that Lucifer had fallen down to Hell. I tugged on my mother's dress and said,

"Mother..wasn't he a nice person..?". Mother stayed quiet, not answering my question. I grew up to be the age where i had to learn magic. I started working on my magic more often, I wanted to be strong. I mastered a new skill called 'Hallucination' months later and I ran to where mother is. As I continue running, I saw trees..grass, Nature burning in flames, tears start forming in my eyes and I started calling for Mother but no one answered. I saw a hand sticking out from under a tree. The hand had a black ring, the one that Mother always used to wear. I screamed out for her as tears started falling down my eyes, and I quickly pushed the tree off her. Her wings were smashed, there was blood all over her white dress and black scarf. I hugged her and sobbed , I couldn't stop crying, she was the only person who I had left, and without her I'm all alone..

A while later, I released the hug and took off her scarf and wore it, making it as a remembrance of her. I stood up as I started to hear hysterical laughing from behind. I looked back and saw a pair of dark, black wings. I walked slowly towards the being and noticed his purplish-colored hair I doubt he was another angel, and I saw his face. It was the Fallen-Angel turned Demon-General Lucifer. My eyes widened as I mumbled out his name.

"Y-you're.." I stopped my sentence from there as his violet-colored eyes met that of mine. He started walking towards me and I panicked. I was 100% sure that he killed her, my mother. I moved backwards in fear but ended up tripping behind because of the tree branch being tangled to my leg. Lucifer's lips formed a smirk, I sensed his demonic aura coming closer as I tried to escape. I started crying again, how silly was I.

"I see you've grown up..,Cross." he said. He still remembers my name, after all the things he've been through. He let out a hand which was wearing black gloves. My eyes which was still wet with tears glared at him, and I slapped his hand away. He started to become serious and he pulled me up by my collar.

"You look useful.." He said as he looked into my heterochromatic eyes, staring into my soul. After a few minutes he was dragging me towards the castle of the Demon Lord. Lucifer asked me to work for him, and if I won't, ill get punishment. I, who was afraid of dying, decided to do as he says, making myself a servant. I had cuts everywhere after doing a lot of work, mostly on my arms and wrists, but I got used to it. I ended up getting along with everyone, I looked at Lucifer who became my Master as a brother to me. I was always with him wherever he goes, and it was already okay to act as friends. We didn't leave each other until Hero Emilia came to defeat the demons. I wanted to help Lucifer defeat her but instead he told me to run off. I hid in a place full of trees but it was a bad idea. The trees soon started to get caught on fire as the Hero used Heavenly Flames. Lucifer looked at the direction where I was at as burning trees started falling in front of me until I was out of his sight. The last thing I saw and heard from him was he shouting my name with tears in his eyes, and that was when I figure out he was impaled by Hero Emilia's Sacred Sword. I knew he was still alive, since I knew what Orba was up to. And I knew both him and Lucifer went through the gate to Earth.

I went through the gate to this place called Shinjuku-ku, Japan. Apparently the gate was too high I had to fall down to the ground making my legs injured. I couldn't get up, I saw humans everywhere looking at me, they didn't even came to help, and that's when I got hatred for them. Soon a huge figure came to me, I couldn't see who it was, but I knew it was a female. She took pity on me and brought me to this apartment called Villa Rosa Sasazuka and I stayed in the room 203. She told me her name was Miki Shiba, told me to call her Miki-T. My leg and arms was then bandaged and she knew I came from the Gate. How did she know that.. She's only a human from Earth!

"Now then, it seems like you've gained agoraphobia... And it seems like I'll have to tell your neighbors not to talk or see you." Miki was a nice person, first human being I show respect towards. But it's not like I'll show respect to other human beings. They're all pathetic. I don't even want to see my neighbors next door...wait. I've became a human myself too,huh?

I sat there, managed to have an air conditioner installed and I learned ALOT about the Internet. Since Miki always went overseas, she'll be sending me money every month, so.. First of all i had buy stuff online because I had the fear of people. Months pass by, and none came to greet me. That's actually a good thing for me. I started thinking of my Master, I started wondering where he was. I changed my name to Miyazuki Kurosa. It's weird.. And I had Kurosa since my name 'Cross' in Japanese is 'Kurosu' so..yeah.. Pretty creative to me.

I ended up being bored and lonely, and since Miki came back from her trip, I decided to ask,

"I think I wanna greet the neighbors.. I'll just try to..socialize I guess..". Miki looked at me with eyes of confusion, but soon agreed. I was confident of meeting them, they might think my eyes are weird like how it was in Ente Isla, but I guess I should try. Miki knocked on the room 201, and soon a man who she called Ashiya opened the door. All my neighbors were gathered there in the one room apartment, they all looked really familiar especially..Urushihara. I was hiding behind Miki like how I was in the situation with Mother. They all recognize who I was, they were all from Ente Isla, too. The demon king, The Hero and the two generals were there. Lucifer who's now named Urushihara came up to me. He hugged me, just like every sibling does. "I thought you were dead..". I knew he wanted to cry but avoids doing it because it was crowded. Alot of stuff happened right after, instead of thinking of them as who they really were, i thought of them as a family...

"Miyazuki, isn't it time for you to go to bed?" Ashiya asked. He was standing at the door of his apartment as he stared at Miyazuki playing video games with Urushihara. " But..But mom..!" She whined

"I am NOT a mother!"

"..But I wanna spend more time with Brother..!"

Urushihara stared at her. "Brother? Really?"

"..Yup..!"

How's the the Introduction? It was too long xD hahahaha

Thanks to my friend in Singapore to done the Introduction

:) :) :)

~KawaiiMaoYusha

P.S : Uhh, Next Chapter will be next ~

Stayy !


End file.
